runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
General Graardor
General Graardor (kutsutaan 'Bandos Boss'iksi Quick Chatissa) on Bandosin joukkojen kenraali God Wars Dungeonissa. Pääset tappamaan tätä vasta kun olet tappanut 40 Bandosin seurajaa. General Graardoria pidetään yleisesti helpoimpana bossina God Wars Dungeonissa, mutta häntä ei silti kannata aliarvioida. General Graadorilla on myös kolme henkivartijaa kuten muillakin bosseilla. Graardor on nykyään myös RuneScapen updatejen myötä tullut vaarallisemmaksi. Nykyään jos Summoning olentosi hyökkää Graardoriin, hän hyökkää olennon omistajan kimppuun vaikka ns. Tankkeri olisikin ottamassa Graardorin hitit vastaan. Graardor on myös viimeinen elävä Ourg Runescapessa, mutta myös Borkin oletetaan olevan Ourg. Vahvistusta tähän väitteeseen ei silti ole saatu vielä. General Graardor ja kuten muutkin ourgit, orkit ja goblinit olivat tulleet Yu'biuskista, ihan kokonaan eri planeetalta kuin Gielinor. Graardor oli Bandosin yksi suosituimmista sotilaista. Hänen strategiset armeija taktiikat ja hänen fyysinen voimansa takasivat Graardorille Bandosin armeijan johtajapaikan. Graardor oppi taistelemaan aseiden ja paljaiden nyrkkien kanssa hänen vahvuutensa ansiosta. Graardorin viimeinen tehtävä Bandosin armeijan johtajana tuli Third agen loppukausilla, kun Bandos teki liiton Saradominin ja Armadylin kanssa Zamorakia vastaan God Wars dungeonissa. Siellä sod+ittiin erittäin voimakkaasta jumalamiekasta, joka oli icyenejen työstämä ase. Kuitenkin liittoutuneiden jumalten epäluuloisuus erottivat heidät toisistaan ja loivat 4 jumalan sotakaaoksen. Graardor pistettiin tämän seurauksena suojaan Bandos Strongholdin sisään olevaan huoneeseen, jossa häntä suojelisi goblin sergeantit Strongsack, Grimspike ja Steelwill. Taistelun aikana tuntematon armeija jäädytti koko God Wars dungeonin samalla herättäen Guthixin. Guthix sitten palautti luonnon tasapainoon ja meni takaisin nukkumaan. Sotineet jumalat lähtivät pois, joka meinasi myös sitä että Graardor oli jäätyneenä ja unohdettuna God Wars Dungeonissa noin 2000 vuotta. Myöhemmin Dwarf tutkijat huomasivat, että Wildernessin kuumat laavapurkaukset aiheuttivat God Wars Dungeonin hieman jo sulamaan, jonka seurauksena kaikki luolassa jäätyneet olennot olivat taas vapaita ja jatkoivat taistelua tietämättään siitä, että jumalasodat olivat päättyneet jo aikoja sitten. General Graardorin lausahdukset *"Death to our enemies!" *"Brargh!" *"Break their bones!" *"For the glory of Bandos/Big High War God*!" *"Split their skulls!" *"We feast on their bones or our enemies tonight!" *"CHAAARGE!" *"Crush them underfoot!" (*jos olet tehnyt Chosen Commander questin niin Big High War God korvataan sanalla Bandos) Strategia Tankkeriksi( Graardorin hyökkäyset vastaanottava pelaaja) kannattaa valita korkea-tasoisin ja kokenein pelaaja. Muut joutuvat vain henkivartioiden hyökkäyksen kohteeksi. Tankin kannattaa panostaa gearissaan range defenceen(+250 olisi suotavaa) ja hyökkääjien enemmänkin attack bonukseen(fighter torso, void kni yms.) Hyökkääjänä bandosilla pärjää pienempitasoinenkin porukka, mutta nykypäivänä he jäävät helposti kovempitasoisten jalkoihin. Kannattaa siis pienitasoisena(alle 115cmb) etsiä iso team ja kaikille erikoishyökkäysase esim. godsword tai dragon claws. Special restorejakin kannattaa ottaa mukaan maksimissaan kolme, siltä varalta että joku tai jotkut yrittävät viedä teidän tapponne. Tankkeri pitää AINA melee prayeriä kun graardor on hengissä ja muut range prayeriä. Dropit 100 % drop *Ourg Bones Muut Ei niin arvokkaita *Runeja *Charmeja *Herbbejä *Seedejä *Runite-haarniskan osia *Dragon Dagger *Dragon Spear *Long Bone ja Curved Bone Arvokkaammat dropit *Bandos hilt (todella harvinainen) *Bandos chestplate ( Harvinainen ( Myös henkivartijoilta )) *Bandos tassets ( Harvinainen ( Tosin yleisin näistä, myös henkivartijoilta )) *Bandos boots ( Harvinainen ( Myös henkivartijoilta )) *Godsword shard:it 1, 2 ja 3 ( Myös henkivartijoilta ) *Clue (level 3 ja 4) Mainittava drop Joskus Graardor ei droppaa mitään, mutta tämä on ERITTÄIN harvinaista. Luokka:Hirviöt Luokka:Bossit